


What Aang and Katara Don't Know

by preciousbunnynoiz



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Friendship, Implied/Referenced Violence, Platonic Relationships, Post-War, Sharing a Bed, Short One Shot, Talking, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:41:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25451824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preciousbunnynoiz/pseuds/preciousbunnynoiz
Summary: Zuko asked Sokka, Toph, and Suki why Aang was so hung up on killing Ozai when the Gaang had such a death count already and everyone realises some shit
Relationships: Aang & Toph Beifong & Katara & Sokka & Suki & Zuko, The Gaang & Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 608





	What Aang and Katara Don't Know

Sokka flopped back on Zuko's bed once Katara finished her healing session for both of them and left the room.

They had started sharing a bed to make things more convenient for her but all of Team Avatar slept in Zuko's room. 

It was the only way they could all manage their nightmares. 

Katara had probably gone to find Aang and check on him.

"Can I ask you guys something?" Zuko said, breaking the silence, "Why was Aang so hung up about killing my father? Like politically it probably was for the best but why was  _ his _ death such a big deal. He had already killed thousands." 

"Thousands?" Toph asked from where she was laying on the floor.

"Siege of the North." Sokka explained, "Aang went all glowy and Avatar State and sank most of the fleet." 

"Why on Earth did he make such a big deal about offing the Loser Lord then?" Toph shouted.

"That's what I'm saying!" Zuko said with a wild gesture at the ceiling.

"Katara was kind of weird about it too. We've killed our fair share of firebenders before the final battle. All in self defense of course, but they still died."

"As did I. Oddly when I was chasing you guys I was never trying to kill you. Not really. Had no problem taking out Zhao though. But the glowy giant fish got him in the end. Killed other people though." Zuko added and Sokka flashed him a grin. 

"I can understand about Aang not counting people he killed in the Avatar state, he wasn't in control, but that's hardly the only time people died." Sokka commented as they lay there staring at the ceiling in silence trying to work it out. 

"Guys" Suki finally said slowly from the couch, "I don't think they know." 

"Oh." 

_ "Oh." _

"OH!" 

Sokka, Zuko, and Toph said in that order. 

They all four laid back and made very similar faces at the ceiling.

"How? Why didn't you tell them!?" Zuko asked what they were all thinking.

"I don't know!" Sokka protested, "You'd think at least my sister could understand what frostbite and hypothermia can do! And I thought Aang understood that throwing people into walls is bad for people's health! I didn't think I needed to tell them that if you leave someone you knocked unconscious in the woods there's a reason why you don't see them again!"

"Aang was raised by peace loving monks and Katara is a little…impulsive. She probably never allowed herself to think about it." Suki's voice cut through the shouting and Zuko and Sokka deflated as they realised she was right. 

The four of them stared at the ceiling again.

"We should probably keep our groups death count to ourselves." Suki suggested.

The other three agreed. 

That was a breakdown none of them were up for.

They lay in silence some more.

"Sooooo" Zuko said in a voice that he probably thought was nonchalant, "outside of Aang who has the biggest death count here?" 

"Toph." Was Sokka and Suki's immediate reply.

Zuko stared at Sokka in mild horror.

"She literally crushes anyone in her way. If she had been facing the Loser Lord your dad would be a pancake." It was always unnerving when Sokka was that serious.

"Huh." Zuko decided to stare at the ceiling a bit more as he turned that over. 

"Hey Toph?" He said finally.

"Yeah Sparky?" 

"Remind me when I'm well that I owe you a field trip." 

Sokka nodded approvingly as Toph cackled.

"Hey man, just be glad you stopped chasing us around the time she joined the group.

Zuko nodded fervently. 

He was glad to have friends for the first time but he was  _ really _ glad to be friends and not enemies with this group because they were all a little terrifying.

**Author's Note:**

> Aang has such a body count and so does Katara but they genuinely don't seem to know that fully. 
> 
> The rest I am 100% sure do know that all of them have killed a lot of people. 
> 
> It's war! People die! It's not like they're happy about it. 
> 
> Well maybe Toph is a bit but she's a wild card.


End file.
